1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to Coffee Devices and more particularly pertains to a new Custom Coffee Brewing System for facilitating custom coffee brewing where the user adjusts the strength of the coffee depending on taste preference.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of Coffee Devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, Coffee Devices heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art Coffee Devices include U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,916; U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,172; U.S. Design Pat. No. 350,868; U.S. Pat. No. 5,440,972; U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,695 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,843,955.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new Custom Coffee Brewing System. The inventive device includes a coffee retaining cone supporting a standard coffee filter, and a plunger member slidably connected to the coffee retaining cone.
In these respects, the Custom Coffee Brewing System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of facilitating custom coffee brewing where the user adjusts the strength of the coffee depending on taste preference.